the life and times of flame
by crazed zombie
Summary: this is the tale a paladin and his friends on there way to greatness and legend will flame acheve his dream of becomeing a great warrior will zeruga get the courage to tell sammy about his feelings and will killroy tame his power lust rated m for saftey


ok so taking a break froms my gwevin story a girl and her moster i am not sure what to do next in my story but then i had a grand inspiration a wowrld of warcraft story with my fav character and my friends on wow there names have been changed for obvious reasons so they will no be harrsed on wow anyway they will now when and if they read this

flame is me ret pally not really iam not a blood elf in real life just a guy

zeruga is the best freaking tank peroid you think your good wel hes better and makes you look like punk hes a troll

sammy is a priest shes good to zeruga has crush on her zeruga has crush on her and thats why she always grouped with on wow and zeruga gonna kll me for that ow well shes blood elf

killroy is and insane mage whcih is why i like him hes dpses insanely fast its like whats that ow dead blood elf alot of my friends like to roll blood elfs mana taps awesome and hes the same

ok and now to the story

--

it was a a hottest day in silvermoon history and it was the day of the birth of the loudest the most narsasitic the absolutly fearless and the strongest paladin ever to walk the roads of azeroth.the oracle looked upon the small baby that had just barely been born his father was gone and now his mother was lost due to the damn lich king and his endless stream of minions that plagued there lands. he thought with disguest there are truly cowardly creaturs attacking a pregnant woman. the boy what shall he be called asked a timid nurse inturuting the oracles thoughts he placed his hands on the boys head and peered into the future the oracle spoke his soul will burn wild and free like a fir he shall for hi entire life he shall take away the striff and pain others his name shall be flame

--timeskip--

outside of the gates to undercity stood a young blood elf boy staring up at the gate he was taken back by the smell hgh kid come one we have to get to the inn before all the rooms are taken spoke a orc warrior gruffly ill have you in orggrimmar tommorw morning ok what kind of incompetent warrior are you cant even comlete a simple mission in on day and my naes flame buddy you better remeber it cause youll be saying i escorted that guy to orggrimmar when he was just a kid the warrior looked shocked look here kid one more word out of you and ill bash your skull in said the warrior expecting him to hsut his trap your threating me you sure your not even in the same leaugue

as me the warrior mouth was agape and his anger was riseing ok flame lets go to the in i know you got to be tired and want a nice bed to rest in he said with a bit of dissdane the boy eyed him then smiled i get it your afraid of me you sense my awesome power and dont want me to kick your but said flame the warrior gripped his sword on his back the released ok flame he said the name like it was the foulest word on the planet will got to the sparring area and ill duel you with some training swords kay he said ha iam gonna beat this kid black and blue and teach him some respect the boy said ok but iam not gonna hold back a few minites later they were outside the sparring area and he asked tyler for a sword for him and the kid tyler could beleve it this blood elf kid had to be eight nine at the oldest and yet this full grown orc warrior was gonna spar with him he must be training him that must be it tyler nodded at him and handed him the swords the warrior roughly tossed him the sword tyler watched as the boy clumsly caught the sword and held in a sloppiest fighitng stance hed ever seen the warrior took his stance and charged at flame what is he doing tyler thoght the warrior vilently swung his practice sword tyler was shocked to see the boy dodge it with ease flame cartwhelled to the side and lashed out the orc wih his foot connecting with his knee the orc knee gave out and flame struck him with the prcetice sword square on the ack of his head tyler thought this boy is hes a natural born fighter hes moves they were so flued so precise it was like he was dancing in a way and he defeated this orc in one move tyler yealled at the boy hey blood elf boy come here he approctied tyler with a cocky strut whatcha want flame said iam tyler he said extendeing his hand flame took it and said iam flame tyler looked at him this boy is donst have a modest bone in his body tyler thought then said flame are you being excorted to org flame alot of blood elf children are being put there for there safety nodded well then if you dont mind i would like to take you myself tommorow flame nodded again and said dont make any difference to me esides i really want to ditch this guy anyway tyler laughed then said well ill get you a room at the inn and ill meet you out front in the morning flame said sounds good to me but why are ou so interested in take ing me flame asked from what i just i want to introduce you to a frined of mine in org he can teach you many things flame now we better get you to ed i want an early start tommorow ok first zeplin out to org got it flame nodded eagerly and smiled a large smile and they headed to the inn

flame couldnt sleep all night he tossed and turned he was to excited hes was going to be trained and he was only eight every said he would have to wait till he was ten to find any sort of master but flame trained by himself all the time he even invented his own sword fighting stlye he would be trained he was so eager that he forgot to ask what he was gonna be trained as he thought well since the man had only seen his physical fighting it must be a physical fighter mabye a paladin or a hunter he thoughts were interupted by a knock at his door young man your friend is wait for you outside and he said to hurry flame lept from his bed and got his backpack and ran downstairs tyler greeted him warmly are we going flame spoke extacticly yes but we must hurry the zepplin will leave soon they ran to the zepplin and arrived minues before it left flame to a sit in the bottom of the zep so who is this friend your going to take me to and get him to teach me tyler laughed as he spoke well he gets to decide whether or not to teach you flame said well of coarse hell teach me iam the best tyler laughed again well he looks for more than just strngh in his tudent youll see

they arrvied at orggrimar and stood outside thralls warhall tyler said flame stand here ill get him flame could barely stand still tyler enterd the building flame stood there when he heard a kids yell and a troll boy was running and crying then one of the tauren boys tossed a net on the troll boy the largest taurn stood over the oy why you running zeruga are you scared he mocked the tauren boy raised his mace over the zeruga zeruga closed his eyes and waited to be hit when suddenly he heard an off and then a crashing sound zeruga looked up and saw a blood elf standing there now holding the mace of gerald how did he the other two tauren boys charged at him he dodged them and stuck them with the mace suddenly gerald was up and he looked enraged he bellowed hey you slimy blod elf hands off my mace then then flame spoke the names is flame and you dont deserve this mace since your going to misuse it so this made gerald angeier than he was before he charged at the boy flame lept into the air and planted a foot on his chest and then flipped over gerald and knocking him the back of the head with the mace gerald feel to the ground flame said there you go you jerk i better not catch you pick on this kid anymore then flame turned his attention to zeruga and ripped off the net zeuga flinched when he saw his hand extending toward him flame said hey kid whats you namezergua open his eyes and tooks flames hand i i aaaam zeruga flame spoke you know your a kinda spineless zeruga didnt argue whats wrong with you arent you even gonna defend yourself ok listen up you and me are gonna be frineds you here and we will have eachoter backs ok and if you get in trouble il get you out of it when i get into trouble i expect the same got it and ill make sure you dont stay so spineless zeruga studderd again frie friedns i i i never had a frie friend be be be fore flame smiled so zeruga are you my friend or not do you aggre zeruga said yyyyeees iiill tttry ttto hhhelllp yyyou watching cose by was galrus ill train him tyler he has great potentil a large troll an interuptted and he helpped my boy i think tat boy will be good for me boy you know bring out the best in him and mabye hell be less afriaid of everting mon

--

woooo first chapter up intersting wasnt it how plz review and ill update soon


End file.
